


You Left Me

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [104]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 10





	You Left Me

Looking down at the tiny bundle (with a full head of dark hair) that was sleeping on your chest, you looked up at your husband. “We did it.” You breathed. Although she had been born a couple hours before, nothing much had been said. You had been in labor for 14 hours before you were able to start pushing, and pushed for 3. To say you were tired was an understatement.

“Yeah.” He smiled lovingly at the both of you. He had been tracing patterns on her small back, in complete awe of her. “You did amazing.” He kissed your forehead. “Want me to hold her and let you get a nap in?” He offered softly.

You nodded. “Yeah, that sounds lovely.” You breathed. As he took the tiny bundle, you sniffed. “God, I love you.” You told him.

“I love you more.” He told you honestly. “You gave me this beautiful baby girl and I couldn’t be more happy.” His eyes were on her tiny face. “Get some sleep, beautiful. You more than deserve it. Then we’ll get our boys down here.” He told you.

You fought to keep your eyes open, looking at the cuteness of him with your daughter. But soon you were sound asleep. He sat in a nearby chair, in complete awe of Talia. The tiny being that the pair of you had created together. She moved ever so slightly, making him smile. “Let momma sleep a little bit, princess.” He said softly.

She made a small noise and got comfy on his chest again. Bruce smiled over at his friend from where he was finishing up her paperwork. “Congrats, Stark.”

“Thank you. For everything.” Tony smiled at him. “This is an amazing day.”

“You’re welcome.” He said honestly. “I’m gonna get some coffee, can I get you anything?”

“Coffee sounds good.” Tony nodded. “Check on the boys?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice down.

Bruce nodded as he got up, doing his best to keep quiet.

Tony pressed his lips to the crown of her head, grinning at how much hair she had.

* * *

The boys were bathed, and watched a cartoon when Bruce found them with Steve and Bucky. “Hey, you guys.” He smiled. “Your mom is resting, but once she’s awake, she can’t wait to see you.”

Heimdall smiled brightly. “Yay!”

“Momma okay?” Ben tapped the tips of his fingers together.

Bruce nodded. “Just a bit sleepy, that’s all. Your sister is beautiful.”

Heimdall grinned. “I’m excited to see her!” He told him. “What’s she look like?” He asked, eyes wide with wonder.

“She’s really small, smaller than Ben was.” Bruce nodded. “With a lot of hair like Tony’s.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “How is she smaller than Ben was? I mean, she didn’t show with him, but she showed with Talia.” He was trying to picture an infant smaller than Ben, and it was difficult.

“I suppose girls are smaller than boys but that really hasn’t been proven.” Bruce shrugged. “Not smaller by much, but shorter.” He explained. “You’ll see her soon. I don’t think Talia will let her nap too long before she’s hungry again.” He chuckled.

Bucky grinned. “I’m excited.” He ruffled Ben’s hair. “I loved holding both these little guys.” He admitted.

Both boys smiled up at Bucky. “You’re warm.” Heimdall nodded before looking back at Bruce. “Papa is okay?”

“Papa is fine, buddy.” Bruce promised him. “He’s just getting some time in with Talia.”

Heimdall nodded, content with that answer. He looked back at the cartoon and Bruce chuckled. “I’ll come get you later, then.”

“Bye, Uncle Bruce!!” The boys yelled.

He waved to them and to the guys before getting a couple cups of coffee. He also grabbed you some water, knowing you’d likely be thirsty. He looked around the kitchen, humming to see if he needed anything else before going back to the lab. “JARVIS, can you ask Steve and Bucky if they can make lunch for everyone? I’m sure she’ll be hungry.”

“Of course, sir.” He replied simply, as always.

“Thank you.” Bruce nodded before stepping back into the lab quietly.

* * *

It felt like mere minutes had passed before you heard her tiny cries. “I’m up, baby girl.” You yawned.

“Sorry.” Tony said softly.

“Don’t be. Mom life.” You smiled at him as he gently put her in your arms. “Get our boys?”

“I can get them?” Bruce offered. “I told them I would.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure they’d like that.” He agreed, sitting on the side of the bed with you. “I won’t argue with more bonding time.”

Bruce smiled and walked out to go get them.

“I love her so much already.” Tony chuckled. “Like so much.” He grinned, watching you with her as you got her to latch finally. “It’s insane. I loved her before she was born, then I saw her…” He sawid with awe.

You smiled brightly as you could with how tired you felt. “I feel the same way.” You looked up at him. “And I’ve given birth to three babies, and it still takes me by surprise.”

“You’re the real superhero.” Tony kissed your head. “Always have been.”

You rubbed Talia’s head. “Thank you.”

* * *

Bruce peeked his head in where the boys were playing with Steve and Bucky. “She’s up, and asking for her boys.”

“Momma!” Heimdall instantly ran to Bruce, arms up.

Chuckling, he lifted him with ease. “You guys coming?”

Bucky nodded, looking just as excited as the boys. “You’re adorable.” Steve grinned at his husband. He lifted Ben before taking Bucky’s hand, something they don’t do often. When Bucky’s face lit up, he made a note to do it more. He gave his hand a squeeze and followed the doctor excitedly.

“We’re here.” Bruce smiled, walking in with the others.

Steve set Ben down so he could go up to you with Heimdall. “Whoa.” Heimdall breathed. “She is tiny.” He climbed on Tony’s lap. “And squishy….”

Tony chuckled as he helped Ben up as well. “She sure is. She hasn’t opened her eyes much.” he explained. “She’s been sleepy and hungry.”

“Like Heimdall!” Ben giggled.

That made you chuckle lightly. “And you!”

“Mm.” Ben thought. “Yeah.” He nodded before peering at Talia. “When she talk?”

Tony grinned at that. “Not for awhile, buddy.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, though, you’ll be able to help teach her a lot of cool stuff.”

“I help teach her how to make momma smile!” Heimdall looked proud.

“Awe, baby.” You kissed his nose. “You’re going to do a great job at that. Both of you.” You kissed Ben’s head. “You both make me so happy.”

Ben grinned happily up at you before gently putting his hand on Talia’s head. He looked so in awe of her. Glancing at Steve, his eyes were wide. “Look, Dada!”

Steve smiled and walked over, crouching a bit to get a good look at her. “She’s gorgeous, doll. Her hair is wild.” He chuckled, stroking her cheek with his finger. “That’s gonna be cute when she has bedhead in a couple years.” He teased.

You giggled. “I agree. Wanna hold her? Or Bucky?” You smiled at him.

His eyes shot to yours. “Really?”

“Course. You’re good with kids.” You assured. “She just nursed, so either she’ll be good for a bit, or she’ll fill that tiny diaper.”

He chuckled. “Then I’ll pass her to Tony.” He teased. “After all, it’s his job.” He smirked at the proud looking man.

“I’m not complaining.” Tony smiled. “I’ve waited years for this.” He added. “And she was worth it.”

You smiled lovingly at him before gently passing Talia over to her new uncles. “God. She looks downright puny compared to super soldiers!” You giggled.

Steve stood as Bucky held her first, fawning over him with her instantly. The butterflies in his stomach were going insane, a loving smile on his face. He grinned as Talia stretched a bit in his husband’s arms and cuddled to his chest.

“Told you he’s warm.” Heimdall whispered to Ben. Ben nodded, his eyes staying on his Daddy.

“Who Talia’s daddy?” Ben asked after a moment.

Tony chuckled lightly. “I am, buddy.” He told him.

“I thought you were Papa?” Ben glanced at him then back at Talia. His curiosity was limitless, as you all knew. It was clear this was getting to him.

“I’m Heimdall’s Papa. Like you have your daddy.” Tony tried. Explaining this to a 4 year old wasn’t the easiest thing in the world.

Ben made a thinking noise. “Ben have daddy, Heimdall have Papa.” He said to himself. “You my Papa, too?” He asked, tilting his head, making him look even cuter.

Your heart melted at how innocent he looked and glanced at Steve for a moment. Steve was surprised at the question, but took a deep breath before surprising everyone in the room. “Technically, yes, he is.”

Tony eyes shot to the blonde super soldier. His heart leaped in excitement. “You mean that?” He asked, already emotional after the birth of his daughter.

Steve smiled, nodding. “Yeah, I do.” He agreed, putting his pride aside.

“I get a Papa?!” Ben grinned, hugging Tony by the neck. “I GET A PAPA!” He said happily. Hearing Heimdall sniff, he looked over. “You otay?”

Heimdall wiped his eyes. “You get a daddy, and your dada, and now my Papa?” His shoulders shaked a little. “I only have Papa. That’s not fair.” He wiped his nose. “I losted my Daddy!” He continued crying. “You have everyone!” He wiggled out of Tony’s lap. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he bolted from the lab. Partially because he was hurt, and partially because he was scared. Last time he got upset, he hurt Tony.

You felt your eyes water, your heart breaking for your oldest son. You looked at all the guys, begging one of them to follow him.

“I’ll go.” Steve said, taking off after the small God. He was fast as Steve didn’t spot him right away so he began running down the hall. “Heimdall!” He called out.

Heimdall was easily climbing some of the walls that Clint had made once.

Steve stared up at him, mentally cursing before following him. “Heimdall, please.”

“No! You don’t get it! You left me, too!” Heimdall sniffled, climbing faster. The weather outside darkened, making Steve worry.

“Heimdall, I love you so much. Both Bucky and I. We’re your family, too.” Steve tried, feeling heartbroken.

Heimdall didn’t listen, and Steve could hear him crying.

“Please, Heimdall. We’ll do anything.” Steve was worried of him getting hurt. “Come down, and talk to me, buddy. Just us.” He tried.

“No! You have a son!” Heimdall shouted from the ceiling. “You left me for Ben!” His small voice was rather booming. Steve lost his footing for a moment as the walls shook.

“Heimdall, you are practically my son!” Steve gave one last try before he called for backup.

* * *

“I’ll be back, sweetheart.” Tony assured you.

You looked at him worriedly before nodding. “I’ll be here.”

Tony set down Ben next to you before he left you and Bucky to worry. “He’ll be okay, doll.” Bucky tried to assure you, but even he was worried more than usual. He hugged Talia protectively as Ben hid in your arm.

Ben felt bad, but didn’t know why. “I sorry, momma.” He sniffed.

“No, baby, Heimdall just gets like this when he gets sad.” You soothed him. “He’s not mad at you.” You rubbed his back gently. “Emotions can be hard to deal with, for anyone.”

Ben pouted against you, making a noise when the walls shook again. He cried harder, now scared at the noises and the way the tower was shaking.

Bucky soothed Talia in effort to keep her asleep. He hoped Heimdall could control his powers a little more than last time. The last thing they needed was a destroyed tower.

Tony came in a few moments later, panting. “He’s not having it. He’s just crying.” He leaned his hands on his knees. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“Do I try going?” You looked at him, seeing how winded he was.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He told you sadly. “If you get hurt, it’ll make it a hundred times worse.”

“Want to switch me?” Bucky offered. “I’m sure Steve can handle him, but maybe he’s not saying the right stuff.”

Chewing your lip, you nodded. Heimdall and Bucky always seemed to have a connection.

Tony gently took Talia, silently thanking Bucky. He moved to sit near you. “It’ll be okay.”

You nodded, watching as Ben moved to clutch to Tony. “I sorry.” He hiccuped. “I made Heimdall mad!”

“No buddy, it’s okay. He’s not mad at you.” Tony rocked him, letting him cuddle to his chest. “Not even close. He loves you so much.”

Ben whined and shook his head, feeling like he let down his brother. Everyone had been so happy before! He was just so excited that he could share something with Heimdall, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about his reaction. “Where’s Heimdall’s Daddy?” He asked.

Tony brushed his hair back. “He lives far away, very far. And he got stuck there just after you were born.” He explained gently.

“Oh.” Ben’s face went sad. “I no remember.”

“I have pictures of him holding you and your brother.” You offered.

Tony grinned. “That’s it. Take Talia. I have an idea.”

You tilted your head at him before taking your daughter in your arms. “What have you got up your sleeves?” You asked, curious.

“Holograms!” He exclaimed, making you and the kids startle.

Ben sniffed, cuddling to you as he got back on your bed. “Mommaaaa.”

“I know, baby.” You kissed his head. “How bout you help me hold your sister?” You asked softly. “I’m sure she’d love that.”

He peeked out of your shoulder and moved so he was half on your lap. “Is it hard?” He asked, a look of concern on his small face. In moments like that, he was all Steve. The sight always made you smile.

“No, you just have to make sure her head is supported.” You gently moved her to his arms. Once he was settled, you kissed the top of his head.

“Wow.” He said in his small voice, smiling as he nuzzled to him for warmth. “I love her, momma.”

Your heart was turned into mush at that and you smiled brightly. “She loves you, too. You’re going to be an amazing big brother.”

* * *

Tony worked in his lab as quickly as he could, hoping this worked. He wiped his forehead every so often, hoping the husbands could keep him calm a little longer. “JARVIS, how are Steve and Bucky doing?”

“Mr. Barnes is talking to the tiny God and the Captain is ready to catch him of he falls from the ceiling.” He replied.

Hearing that made the pit in his stomach deepen.


End file.
